Accidents that occur in the workplace environment can result in significant physical harm to employees and place a financial burden on employers. Proper use of personal protective equipment (PPE) can, in many instances, provide effective protection against such accidents. Laws and regulations have been instituted to ensure that PPE is used in a proper manner in the workplace, and the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) is the federal agency that is tasked with ensuring compliance with these laws and regulations. An employer is responsible for ensuring that the proper PPE is available for use and being used properly by workers, and failure to comply with OSHA regulations can lead to significant monetary and reputational harm for an employer as well as blacklisting. Existing methods for ensuring compliance with workplace safety regulations suffer from various drawbacks. Described herein are technical solutions that address at least some of these drawbacks.